insideoutparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgetters
:Not to be confused with the scene featuring them, The Forgetters. The Forgetters are a pair of Mind Workers in Riley Andersen's mind who are primarily concerned with Long-Term Memory, and are in charge of both recalling and disposing of memories. In parodies, thus, their role is compared to that of the Ministry of Truth from George Orwell's Nineteen Eighty-Four, whose primary job is to alter the collective memory of the Oceanian society, with the impression that each individual's memory will automatically adjust due to the brainwashing that is concurrently done by the Ministry of Love. In Inside Out The Forgetters on the Disney Wiki}} The Forgetters are introduced doing their daily job, which is to maintain Riley's Long-Term Memory and dispose of any faded memories, when Joy crosses over them, knowing that they are Mind Workers with the capability to help her and Sadness get back to Headquarters. However, infuriating Joy, they get rid of faded memories which Joy recalls perfectly. They then introduce Joy to the concept of fading memories in general, which she doesn't seem to have been aware of previously, before turning to the TripleDent Gum jingle, which they claim will "NEVER fade". They then replay the jingle twice, singing it wildly each time, before sending it up to Headquarters for Anger, Fear and Disgust to listen to. They then walk away, ignoring Joy, and finally, Joy is forced to turn her attention away from them as Friendship Island collapses. They are not seen again. In parodies Their brief appearance has been commented on in Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG. Unlike their canon counterparts, who are mostly indifferent towards the emotions and simply act on their own authority while ignoring them, parody Forgetters are downright malicious, leaving a piano piece "to annoy Disgust" (while at the same time commenting that "Riley has a terrible musical taste") and later threatening to suck Joy and the Core Memories up with their hose. Joy, likewise, is disappointed by them enforcing "their political agenda" (which, in part, consists of the belief that Vladimir Putin is the only "true president") onto Riley, claiming that if Riley is to function properly, she must have free will. Their command to send memories to the Dump, "Forget it!", is replaced with "Rectify!", a reference to Nineteen Eighty-Four where this is the keyword signifying the alteration of facts for the Party's benefit. As they are responsible for recalling the TripleDent Gum jingle in canon, in parodies, they can be presumed to be responsible for a much wider range of earworms, including Putin's "I am gay" video by Squallido, "Love Love Peace Peace" by Måns Zelmerlöw and Petra Mede and "Alphabet Aerobics" by Blackalicious, the last of which has featured in the YouTube ad celebrating the video sharing site's 10th anniversary. In addition, their British Conservative Party counterparts have recalled Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You". Trivia * A well-known plot hole associated with the Forgetters is their potential ability to recall any memory possible, which should include the Core Memories, which Joy is also trying to bring back to Headquarters. However, as Joy and the Forgetters do not work together, Joy never realizes this, allowing for the plot to continue despite an "obvious" solution. * In the screenplay of Inside Out, they are simply named "Male Forgetter" and "Female Forgetter". Their names stem from those of their original VAs, Paula Poundstone and Bobby Moynihan. * A third Forgetter is seen together with Paula and Bobby, manning the hose that runs down to the Memory Dump, while Bobby is holding the other end of the hose and Paula is holding a clipboard. However, this third Forgetter has no lines and their name is unknown. * In the Newspeak subtitles, whatever their original names were, they were replaced with "1" and "2". This, however, directly violates a principle of Newspeak, in which the concept of an "unperson", while it exists in Minitrue's technical lingo, cannot be expressed in Newspeak proper. Gallery Forgetters_Logo.svg|The logo found on the front of the Forgetters' helmets (note that Bobby is wearing his helmet backwards). Notes Category:Inside Out characters